A Loneliness Time Lord
by CruelleIronie
Summary: Qu'a bien pu faire le Docteur après la fin des Pond !
1. Le commencement

Note de l'auteure, une idée m'est venue à l'esprit, et je voulais tester ! Donc, encore un test ! :) Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Rien à moi ! Quoique le TARDIS me servirait bien !

* * *

Le Docteur avait erré pendant des mois et des mois après la disparition des Pond. Seul. Désespérer. En colère. Il n'était plus le même seul. Il avait besoin de compagnes. Le seigneur du temps seul n'était plus rien. Plus personne à impressionner, plus personne pour l'écouter déblatérer sur les mystères de l'univers, de la gravité, ou de l'espace. Personne pour le soutenir quand ça allait mal. Il allait mal. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal.

Il ne vivait plus. Dès qu'il finissait quelque chose, c'était comme s'il oubliait ce qu'il venait de faire et retournait le jour où son cauchemar avait recommencé.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il le sentait. Il sentait le TARDIS exalter. Il allait se passer quelque chose d'intéressant. Qu'il n'allait pas oublier. Pas cette fois. Il laissa donc le vaisseau diriger tout seul pendant quelque temps, suivant juste son instinct, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis trop de temps.

Il se regarda dans une des surface réfléchissante qu'abritait le vaisseau et remis son nœud papillon correctement. Comme avait l'habitude de le faire sa chère Amélia. Il jeta un coup d'œil mélancolique à travers le TARDIS. Vide.

Une légère secousse traversa la machine, indiquant l'atterrissage imminent, et le bruit diminua lentement, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Il pris mélancoliquement sa veste et ouvrit la porte du TARDIS avec son grincement habituel et resta muet devant le paysage qui s'ouvrait sous ses yeux.

Un paysage apocalyptique. Des couleurs éteintes, un ciel remplis de nuages, brun-orangé, pas une seule trace de végétation ou même de trace de vie. Le porte se referma avec un cliquetis sinistre dans ce paysage désertique. Le Docteur regarda en arrière vers son TARDIS. Même paysage de l'autre côté. Le TARDIS faisait presque tâche dans le décor.

Pas un souffle de vent ne défiait le silence qui emplissait cette toute petite planète. Le seigneur du temps avait rapidement regardé les données de cette planète. Planète un peu plus grande que Pluton, inhabitée, mais pas inhabitable. Il lui semblait que ça devait être une planète de passage. Une planète où des vaisseau pouvait s'arrêter, mais pas y vivre. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'atmosphère. Le Docteur devait découvrir pourquoi personne ne vivait ici. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il s'avança doucement. Ses pas résonnaient à outrance. Il continua encore de marcher pendant quelques minutes, il ne se passa rien. Le paysage changeait légèrement, de la végétation apparu soudainement. Des petites touffes d'herbes bleues. Il suivit le peu de végétation de couleur vive jusqu'à se trouver devant un grand arbre. Un grand arbre mort, sans feuilles, avec le tronc se séparant en deux. Le trou béant qui régnait au milieu de cet arbre était plus grand que le seigneur du temps lui-même.

" - Un arbre mort et de l'herbe bleue, qu'aurai-je pu avoir de mieux ?! " Lança-t-il avec humour, retrouvant un peu d'entrain devant ce paysage peu commun.

L'air se mit en mouvement lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase, du vent se ramena et se dirigea vers l'arbre. Le Docteur leva soudainement son tournevis sonique et le dirigea vers l'arbre. Il regarda ensuite les résultats de ce qu'il cherchait sur son tournevis. Le résultat lui fit froncer les sourcils. En effet, l'arbre n'était pas mort, du moins, d'après son cher Tournevis, il habiterait même des milliards de vies. Et surement pas des fourmis.

Une idée vint à l'esprit du Docteur. Une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Mais qui ne lui déplaisait pas non plus.

* * *

Note de fin : Non, ça ne se finit pas comme ça, mais je veux surtout voir l'accueil que vous réservez à ce début de texte ! Si vous pensez que je dois continuer, je prévois de le faire ( c'est même déjà en cours ! :) ).


	2. De l'autre côté de l'arbre

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni l'univers de Doctor Who, ni Matt Smith ! Malheureusement *soupir*

Note d'auteur : C'est vraiment juste une transition ! Je sais, très très court, désolé ! Je n'ai pas encore commencé la suite, donc si vous avez des requêtes particulières, je me ferais un plaisir à les écrire !

* * *

Le Docteur n'avait pas eu à y chercher par deux fois pour savoir ce que voulait dire ce résultat. L"arbre" était en fait une invention alien. Une espèce qui avait une toute petite mémoire et une très longue vie avait mis au point cet arbre, l'avait mis sur une planète et envoyaient certaines fois les habitants souhaitant revoir leur vie passée ici. La personne concerné n'avait qu'à passé de l'autre côté de l'arbre, et certains moments de sa vie passé étaient rejoués et mélangés, ce qui en faisait une sorte de film dénué de logique.

Le seigneur du temps, bien que se souvenant parfaitement de ses aventures passées n'était pas contre un petit résumé. Il était nostalgique de ses souvenirs, peut-être qu'un petit rappel de tous les bons moments pourraient l'aider à avancer plus facilement, à aller de l'avant. Passer outre toutes ses morts, abandons et mondes parallèles.

Il s'avança simplement et passa de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Il flotta quelques instants dans une sorte de brouillard blanc et opaque, avec des visages, des endroits, tout simplement des souvenirs tourbillonnants autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que tout se stabilise brutalement.

Il n'avait plus le poids de son corps et n'était plus qu'un "esprit" dans sa propre tête. Son âme avait été séparée de ses souvenirs pour qu'il puisse rejoué ses derniers. Son corps était tombé comme un poids mort sur la planète. Son coeur battait, mais il n'avait ni âme, ni souvenirs à cet instant précis.


End file.
